beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kreis Eagle C145WB
Kreis Eagle C145WB is a 4D Defense-Type Beyblade that is set to be owned by Tsubasa Otori. It is the evolution of Earth Eagle 145WD . Face Bolt: Eagle/Aquila The Face Bolt depicts Aquila, Latin for "Eagle", and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face Bolt. The WBBA version of Earth Eagle 145WD uses a WBBA Face Bolt in place of the Eagle Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Eagle/Aquila II Eagle/Aquila was first released in a transluscent purple color. The WBBA version is a transluscent orange in color. This particular Eagle/Aquila Energy Ring is a dark purple in color, and has eight "wings" with four notches to represent four "eagle heads". Fusion Wheel: Kreis *'Total Weight: '''42.87 grams Metal FrameEdit *'Weight:' 21.70 grams Kreis' Metal Frame is primarily four-sided and is circular. On it's four sides, are two protrusions that are opposite of each other. Two protrusions, protrude upwards and feature the heads of a swan. Whilst the remaining two protrusions are more slanted, like a wall but with a small gap cutting in between them. On it's inside, are various linear designs somewhat of a swan. Also when Kreis' Metal Frame is flipped, Kreis' protrusions are more of a wall but also appearing thin; and on it's inside, are now wave and bubble-like designs replacing it's linear details. CoreEdit *'Weight:' 21.17 grams Kreis' Core like it's Metal Frame, has a four-sided design. With each side being cur ved and having a gap between them. It also features various square-like indents but other than that, it is just a basic Core used to hold Kreis' Metal Frame into place. Kreis features two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode", and they can be alternated simply by flipping Kreis' Metal Frame onto Kreis' Core. In Attack Mode, Kreis resemble a wall, lining around the Bey, with many ridges and lines throughout, with resemblance to Twisted per se; this causes Kreis as a whole to be fixed. In Defense Mode, Kreis retains it's circular shape with it's various swan designs and curved bumps, allowing it to slide 60 Degrees left and right. Kreis appears to be a moderate Defense-Type Wheel, much like Jade but it has higher Defense than the aforementioned fusion wheel, making Kreis a superior to Jade. It has some recoil in Defense Mode due to its sliding gimmick, making it a moderate Defense-Type Wheel. Luckily its recoil is lower than Diablo (In Ultimate Balance Mode) so it can be a better choice for Defense than Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode. Despite its moderate recoil, it appears to have good attack power in Defense Mode. This causes Kreis to be better classed at Attack than at Defense. In Attack Mode, its attack power is increased due to the ridges and lines. As a result, Kreis Cygnus can beat Diablo Nemesis in either Attack or Defense Mode, compared to L-Drago Destroy F:S. Despite its moderate Defense, it can be improved using the weight of Cygnus' Energy Ring. Kreis was originally thought to be able to spin-freely completely, but this was proven to be false as Kreis is only able to partially free-spin, only able to slide around left and right when in Defense Mode. Note that Kreis weighs almost the same as L-Drago Destroy, just a bit heavier. This may be the reason for Kreis' high attack power. Because of the moderate defense and high attack power, it can beat many beys like Phantom Orion B:D and etc., depending on the stamina and attack. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1' Spin Track: C145 (Claw 145) Claw 145 is a unique Track that has the claws on it to strike opponents underneath. The claws point straight out in battle due to the spin, and stay that way through the rest of the battle. Yellow with checkered stickers, this Track helps to provide the Bey with good Defense. Because of the Flame Fusion Wheel's shape, a low attacker like Screw Capricorne 90MF can attack the C145 track when used with Flame Fusion Wheel. It will make the Bey lose its Balance. Performance Tip: WB (Wide Ball) Wide Ball is considered an upgrade to Ball, due to its widened size and increased surface area. This means that in terms of performance, Wide Ball has much better stability than Ball, and therefore allows the Bey to take stronger attacks without losing very much stamina or stability. Unfortunately, due to its widened surface area, this also causes it to have a greater amount of aggressive movement. This can set it up for a KO, especially against an attack-type Beyblade, due to it being closer to the exits. To prevent this, one should launch the Bey to where it stays in the center of the stadium, which also allows it to retain the same defensive qualities as its predecessor. Its defensive abilities can also be increased when it is used with a Metal Face Bolt. It is a glossy black in color. Full Review For Kreis Eagle C145WB As a whole, Kreis Eagle C145WB is a relatively good Defense-Type Beyblade, despite the unstable nature of the C145 Spin Track, and the high amount recoil produced by Kreis.